In the copending patent application of Richard L. Wilson, Ser. No. 734,393, filed Oct. 21, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,632, there is shown and described a brake control valve device for railway vehicles wherein fluid under pressure is supplied from an auxiliary reservoir to a brake cylinder when a service brake application is effected and from both this auxiliary reservoir and also an emergency reservoir to the brake cylinder when an emergency brake application is effected to thereby provide a greater braking force when an emergency brake application is in effect.
In actual practice, the brake control valve device disclosed in the above-mentioned copending application of Richard L. Wilson may be installed on railway vehicles of various sizes that accordingly require different degrees of brake cylinder pressure in order that they are properly braked. Therefore, it is apparent that it would be desirable to provide such a brake control valve device with means so adjustable as to provide a braking force that would properly brake the vehicle in accordance with its size.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide a railway vehicle brake control valve device with novel adjustable means whereby any selected brake cylinder pressure will be obtained when a service brake application is effected and any selected higher brake cylinder will be obtained during an emergency application.